Powers Of Love
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Sequel to: Forever, My Love! Yes, it's finally here...A few hours after Angel had died, Buffy returns to Sunnydale. Has Buffy given up? What happens if someone close to her has a way to bring him back? Will she listen or is all hope lost? Ch 4. Added
1. Chapter One

**Spoiler 1: A year after season 6 for Buffy, A year after season 3 for Angel. **

**Spoiler 2: Giles has returned home for good. Angel coming back?**

**AN: This is the sequel to Forever, My Love! If you haven't read that story yet, go back and read it before you start to read this...this way you won't get confused and wonder what happened to Angel.**

Chapter One

Buffy stood outside of the Hyperion hotel. Tears rolled down her red puffy face, as the last half hour ran through her tired mine.

She looked down at her blood stained clothes. They were soaked with her lover's blood. Her heart ached as she remembered the state he was in when she had found him.

She walked up to the window. She watched as Cordy, Wesley and Gunn sat around talking about laughing. Going on about their business, not knowing that their friend was gone.

Buffy could feel her world crumble before her as she thought of living without Angel. The one man that completed her made life a little easier. She brought a shaky hand up to her face, letting out a cry of pain.

She wanted to go in. Tell them the bad news but couldn't find the right words. How could she go in, knowing that it was her fault? That none of it would have happened if only she listened to her head instead of her heart.

**ºººº**

Buffy stood in front of the double doors that lead inside. She whipped the tears off her face, as a fresh set rolled down her face.

She let out a sigh and was ready to go in and face them but stopped. She couldn't do it. All the pain she left stabbed her, in her now breaking heart.

So, she turned away, walking down the dark street of Los Angeles.

**ºººº**

After walking around for the last hour, she decided to call home.

She walked to the nearest pay phone and called Giles. Trying hard no to cry, she asked him to come and get her. He could sense something was wrong. He said he'll be there soon.

She gave him her where abouts and hung up the phone. She walked to the bench and sat down to wait.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

2 hours later...

Buffy sat there, her knees to her chest and her head rested on her arms. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge to cry.

The last 2 hours, all Buffy could think of was Angel. His last few moments before he died. He had done something, no other had before. And all she could think of is how wonderful he was. To be able to sacrifice his life for her, so they could have the life they always wanted together.

**ºººº**

Giles pulled up next to Buffy. He looked at her. She looked like she was lost. He got out of the car and hurried to her side.

"Buffy?" He said, quietly.

Buffy snapped out of her daze and looked up with her tired eyes to find Giles. Her eyes started to water, as she stood.

Giles noticed the blood on her clothes and hands. He thought for the worse.

"Buffy, are you alright?" He asked, concerned, his eyes still on her clothing.

Buffy looked down at herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not my blood. It's Angel's," She told him. "He's gone Giles."

"Oh Buffy," He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy broke down crying.

"He's gone...He's gone," She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Buffy," He told her, as he held her.

**ºººº**

Giles held her for what seemed to be forever. His heart went out to her. He felt the pain, the emptiness and the loneliness, cause he too went through it when Jenny died 4 years ago.

He wished he could take the pain away. Make things better for her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. But, he knew, that only time would tell.

"It hurts, Giles. I can't breathe. Please make the pain stop," Buffy cried. "Make it stop."

Giles just held her. Didn't answer her. Afraid that he may upset her more then she already was.

Everything she ever worked for, the life she always wanted was taken in a split second. Never was she going to be happy, without her one true love.

"I couldn't save him. I was too late," She cried, as she felt her heart break more by the second.

"Shhh..." Giles soothed her. "Everything will be okay."

"Why is this happening? Why is everyone that I love, leave me?"

"I don't know Buffy."

"I hate it. It's not fair.

**ºººº**

Standing there for nearly an hour, Giles told Buffy, they should leave. Time to go home.

Without a fuss, Buffy got into the car. Giles got in and started the car and headed in the direction of home.

Buffy rested her head against the window. Within seconds, she drifted off in to a light sleep.

Giles looked over at Buffy. His thoughts wondered to Jenny. He wondered what it be like if she had still been around. Would they still be together, would they be married and have a child of their own? Or would they've gone their separate ways.

He broke his thoughts away from thinking of Jenny and turned his full attention to the road.

**ºººº**

Buffy slipped into a dream state. She was in the sewers again. She walked down the dark, cold, damp sewage line. All was too familiar to her. She could see a small lighted path up ahead. Her heart started to pound. Feeling every beat.

Before she knew it, she was standing in the spot where she had held Angel in her arms, before he took his last breath.

Tears rolled down her face, as she remembered. She felt so cold and empty inside. She missed him terribly. Buffy covered her face with her hands, letting out a sob.

All she could hear, her own cries and the dripping water off in the distance. She dropped to her knees, letting out all the pain she felt inside.

"Please don't cry my love." Buffy heard, whispered softly in her ear. She felt a warm breeze against her skin. She closed her eyes. "My sweet Buffy."

Buffy looked up, with her tear stained eyes. "Angel?" But, no one was there. She swore she heard his voice.

His sweet voice. The voice that she fell in love with. That would sooth her, comfort her when she needed him the most.

"Everything will be fine, my love. Please don't cry." She heard again.

"No. Nothing will be okay," She said, as she covered her ears. "Nothing will be okay."

Buffy didn't want to hear anymore. Hear his voice, if he wasn't there. Too much pain. She didn't want to be alone. Not have Angel apart of her life.

"Nothing will be okay," She whispered.

**ºººº**

Buffy woke up from her dream. She sat up and looked at Giles.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, rubbing her sore, red eyes.

"Almost 2 hours," Giles told her. "How come you let me...?" But stopped. All was familiar. She had asked Angel the same thing when they were on their way to Lost Angeles.

"What?" Giles asked, as he waited for her to finish.

"Nothing," She said.

Buffy turned back, watching the trees go by.

"We'll be home in a few minutes," Giles told her, as they passed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

Buffy just sat there, as her dream played over in her mind. A few tears rolled down her face.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When Giles pulled up to Buffy's house, Buffy was hit with the emotions of losing Angel again. When they were last. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked up the front steps.

**ºººº**

She opened the door and walked in to the warmth. A few tears escaped her eyes. No one was up. They all slept peacefully in their beds, not having one clue what happened, just a few hours ago.

She said goodnight to Giles, and headed upstairs for bed.

Giles understood. He left her to be by herself. He went to the kitchen for some water.

**ºººº**

Buffy walked in her room. A cold gust of air blew through the room, sending shivers up her spine. She walked over to her window and closed it.

Hey eyes fell on her bed. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she walked to her bed. She sat down. Her sheets and blanket were still the same, as she left them. She brushed her hand over the spot, where Angel had slept.

Buffy broke down in uncontrollable sobs. She crawled up in a ball, letting out the pain, she felt inside. "Angel."

She could still smell the faint smell of his cologne on her sheets. The way he touched her, held her in his arms flooded through her mind, as she cried. Remembering that they had made love. More love expressed, then the last time, without any consequences.

Buffy closed her eyes. She could still feel him. His tender touch, soft kisses. Making her wanting more. Not waiting another moment, he gave her the fulfillment. The desire and feeling that only he could fill inside herself.

**ºººº**

Around 4:00, Buffy finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Worn out from everything that has happened. Hoping that the morning would bring her a better day.

**ºººº**

Los Angeles...

Cordelia sat on the couch sipping her coffee. Everyone else had gone to bed, tired from the previous fight. She wondered where Angel was. Was he okay? Did Buffy get to him before anything could happen?

She had not gotten around to telling the others, about what she had done for Angel. She told herself, she'd tell them in the morning. She wanted to give Angel and Buffy a little time together.

"Maybe, they're somewhere, sharing his new self," Cordelia thought to herself. "Give them time and they'll be back." She hoped.

Cordelia drank the last of her coffee, resting the mug on the table, and headed upstairs for some sleep.

She stood at the top of her steps. Took one last look before turning off the lights.

"I hope everything is okay," She said, as she walked in her room, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Extermely sorry for the very long wait for the next chapter, been a little busy and kinda misplaced the story. Please don't think that Buffy doesn't care that Angel is gone, because she does but...you'll see in the up coming chapters.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed...I greatly appreciate it. Keep reviewing and you'll get more chapters. Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter Four

Sunnydale:

Buffy stirred in her sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. But she felt empty, lying in her bed alone, like she had when he left her and Sunnydale behind.

Buffy opened her eyes. She looked at her clock…6:00 it read. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat up in bed. She noticed that she still had her bloody clothes on. Her eyes started to water again, but she fought the need to cry again.

She got out of bed, since she knew she wasn't going back to sleep and walked to her closet. Grabbing some clean clothes, she headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower, hoping it would wash her pain away.

**ºººº**

Buffy stripped of her clothing and stepped into the hot welcome of the water. It had felt good as the water ran down her body. Her sore muscles started to relax which had made her start to feel better.

For nearly an hour Buffy stood in the shower, feeling the pain leave from her tired body as it washed down the drain.

**ºººº**

She turned the water off and grabbed the towel that hung over the shower rod. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her hazel eyes were red and puffy. Under her eyes lay dark circles from the lack of sleep she had and from all the crying she had done.

She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't cry any more. Be able to deal and then move on. Or at least she hoped that she could. It was a painful process and she had dealt with it before, so she knew she could do it again. But could she really do it, live on without the one man that ever held her heart…her soul.

**ºººº**

She dried off and got dressed. Turning the bathroom light off, she headed for the stairs. All that crying she had done in the last 24 hours had made her mouth awfully dry.

She past Dawn's room, her door was half open so she poked in. Dawn was sprawled out on the bed. Buffy smiled a little as she walked in and pulled the light blue comforter up and around her sister. She moaned softly in her sleep but was not disturbed as a small smile crept upon her lips. "Must be some dream," Buffy thought to herself as she quietly made her way out, closing the door behind her and continued on down the hall to the stairs.

**ºººº**

Buffy made her way down the stairs and walked in the living room where Giles lay peacefully on the couch. She couldn't have thanked him enough for driving out of his way to come and get her, held her when she needed someone the most. But he knew how she felt because he went through the heart breaking pain when his beloved Jenny was murdered by the hands of the one that she loved…but during that time, Angel wasn't himself, he was a monster and not the gentle, caring man that she fell for on that dark night in the alley when she first arrived in Sunnydale.

She smiled to herself and went to the kitchen. She walked to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. She twisted the cap off and took a drink of the cool liquid. The coolness of the water had settled her stomach that had been in knots since yesterday.

To waste time, until everyone got up Buffy decided that she would clean…it would keep her mind off Angel for the time being...


End file.
